


The Jewel In Her Eyes

by Daddy1lucifer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, I’ll add tags as I post, OC insert, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy1lucifer/pseuds/Daddy1lucifer
Summary: Kade and Jade have only each other. They past wrapped in darkness, secrets, and a forbidden love. They arrive at Konohagakure to hide from those chasing them. Kade is on his guard, knowing a hated family member is closer than he would like. Jade is put with others her age, not knowing how to react she discovers new bonds with the Konoha genin.





	The Jewel In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh so I am nervous and very proud of this fanfic. I have a little bit prewritten and I will try to update as much as I can. But I make no promises. I hope you all like this as much as I do.

Sighing Jade takes out her set of keys unlocking the door to the apartment. She walks in setting the bags down on the kitchen table. Jade immediately spots her older brother sprawling out on the couch asleep. 

On the coffee table next to him are a full ashtray and a few empty bottles of jack daniels. Sighing Jade shakes her head at her troublesome brother. 

She walks past him to her bedroom. She hangs up her jacket and takes her shoes off tucking them under her bed. Jade proceeds to the kitchen taking the bags from the table starting on something to eat.

"Brother," Jade shakes his shoulder, "Kade, come one...It's time to get up, dinner is done." 

Kade groans rolling over facing his younger sister. He opens one eye squinting at her, he places a hand on her face rubbing his thumb on her cheek. 

Jade leans into the soft gesture practically purring in the palm of his hand. She moves her head kissing his hand, smiling sweetly at him she gets off the ground dusting off her leggings. 

"What is it?" Kade groans stretching out his limbs on the couch his legs stretching over the end, the same with his arms. He watches Jade's back, watching her every movement. 

"It's hangover soup," Jade offers her hands out to her brothers, "I thought it would help you out some." Jade helps pulls Kade off the couch. He sits down at the table while Kade gets them some food. Jade sets down the bowl in front of Kade, sitting down across from him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jade washes the dirty dishes humming a tune to herself. As she finishes the last dish she wipes her hands off on the faded apron. Taking it off she hangs it on the hook by the kitchen door frame. She walks to her brother's door, she shuffles her feet. Taking a deep breath she knocks on the door, "Hey Kade.." Jade waits by the closed door nervously. It creeps open, Kade is standing in the now open door frame. 

"Yes?" Kade lifts his perfectly shaped eyebrow. Jade shuffles her feet not lifting her gaze from the ground. Kade taps his foot on the ground waiting for her. Taking a deep breath she lifts her head up, staring at her brother. He is standing tall, 5'11". He has a big build, broad buff shoulders, a 6-pack, a very defined v cut on his stomach. He is currently not wearing a shirt but is wearing baggy shorts. He has a messy mop of short black hair, matching with light brown eyes, very ordinary but he makes it much more pretty. He tilts his head staring back at me his eyebrow still lifted. 

"I wanted to ask if I could go for a jog?" Jade's voice small, looking Kade straight in the eye. 

Kade nods his head walking to his dresser grabbing the pouch off the top. He turns around tossing it back to me, "That's fine, take this with you. You do remember how to use everything in it correct?" He lays down on his bed taking out a book. Jade smiles at him nodding, he gives her a thumbs up reading one of his favorite books, The Tale of The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Panting Jade stops, bending over putting her hands on her knees as she breathes heavily. Taking a few deep breaths she gets up, stretching out her arms and back. She walks to a nearby shop selling all kinds of food and drinks. 

The bell above the door jingles as she walks into the shop. Alec, one of the works waves at Jade a wide smile on his face. She waves back at him a calm smile forms on her face, "Hey Alec, got and new shancks? My brother and I ran out last night." 

"Did he get drunk and eat it all again?" Alec laughs out loud his grin growing ever wider. He walks out from behind the counter leading Jade towards the back corner of the store. Jade follows behind skeptical. He stops motions with his hand to a large wall half filled with food and half filled with colorful drinks. "Here are all the newest things, just delivered Thursday!" He walks away letting Jade be by herself with the large arrangement of goods. 

Jade sets down a colorful box on the counter along with a few other things. The colorful box read, 'Assorted Mochi By Amai Ai' matching with it is some puff popcorn, a couple of different flavors of dango and a big box of assorted protein bars. 

Alec rings the things up, Jade taps her fingernails on the counter in a flirtatious manner. Alec sighs shaking his head at the smaller girl, "What is it you want Jade?" He looks down at her. Jade smiles sweetly at him. Alec is a fine young man, sweet and handsome, even Jade knows that. 

Alec is just a few years older than herself. He has curly dirty blonde hair that goes to his shoulders but he keeps it up in a bun or ponytail. He has a gorgeous set of forest green eyes, dazzling everyone around him. He is a tall one too, over 5'11" for sure, and with a toned build. Alec has thick eyebrows, seeming matching his sharp angular face. 

He quirks his eyebrow , smirking at Jade. Jade flutters her eyelashes, "Got and Vodka and scotch?" He sighs playfully shaking his head at the younger girl, "You know I'm not supposed to sell to minors." 

Jade pouts lifting her eyebrows fluttering her eyelashes, begging. He grabs a few bottles from under the counter ringing them up with the rest of the things. She hands him the money and tips him heartily. Winking at him she walks out of the store her things sealed into a scroll tucked into the pouch Kade lent to her. 

Jade unlocks the apartment door, walking in locking it behind her. She takes off the pouch setting it on the table walking straight to the bathroom, as she passes by Kade's bedroom she knocks on the door. "Hey! Kay Kay, I'm back now. I'm gonna take a shower. If you need me I'll be in my room after," Jade yells through the door walking to the bathroom. Flicking on the lights on, Jade eyes the bathroom in disgust. There is mold in the corners on the apartment and in the top of the shower. The mirror is broken, regretfully that was Kade. Sighing she closes the door behind her stripping down. She starts the shower keeping her hand slightly in to make sure it's hot enough. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jade stretches out her limbs, getting ready for her daily jog. Her brother is on the couch surrounded by books and scrolls. He refuses to let Jade touch then, let alone read them. She throws her keys around her neck opening the door. 

"Jade! The pouch!" Kade yells out reminding his sister. Snapping her fingers she walks back in grabbing it off the kitchen table. She attaches it around her love handles just above her wide hips. She waves at her distracted brother, closing the door behind her. Thus beginning her daily jog. 

Jade jogs through the forest path with her eyes closed for the most part. Trying to heighten her other senses, just in case. A nearby river catches her attention, she opens her eyes drawn to the sound of the flower fresh water. 

Pulling down her black hoodie and rolling up her sleeves she put one hand in the water, feeling the freezing water flow between her fingers. She kneels down by the water slashing some on her face. 

Her neck whips around behind her, almost giving her whiplash. The sound of feet rustling the bushes catch Jade's attention. She quickly pulls up her hoodie and fixes the sleeves. She gets off the ground putting on hand in her pouch, securing a kunai in her hand. 

The shrubs rustle again then move revealing four people, one adult and three teens around her age. The adult has the be the strangest of the four, he is wearing a lime green full body jumpsuit of some sort. He has a bowl-shaped black hair cut, matched with the thickest pair of eyebrows Jade has ever seen before in her life. 

The only girl of the group has twin buns on the side of her head, gentle facial features, and was wearing a pinkish-red shirt matching with some shorts and on her back is very large scrolls. 

One of the other boys almost looks like a girl but buffer. He has long black hair, pupil-less soft lavender eyes, a mean angular face, and a practical but expensive looking outfit. 

And last but certainly not the least noticeable is the boy almost identical to the adult, just a smaller version. The teen is wearing the ugly lime green suit, large thick eyebrows, bowl hair cut, and both looking very energetic. 

"Youthful young lady! We gratefully ask for your help!" The large adult yells out his arms wide open a spark in his teeth. 

Jade glares at them from under her hood. Clicking her tongue she shakes her head backing away from them turning around. 

The only girl in the group grabs Jade's wrist quickly stopping her. Jade whips around grabbing a kunai from the pouch putting it under the unknown girl's chin. Jade rips her arm away from the girl glaring, "Don't touch me..." Jade growls under her breath. She sprints away, her usual exercise finally paying off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jade stops in front of the apartment door, evening out her breathing she puts her keys in the door. Just then noticing it is unlocked. She opens the door walking into the apartment, taking her shoes off by the door. She sets down her shoes, as she stands up Kade is in her face. His face is blank, but his body is tense and his eyes hide a storm of some sort. 

"We are leaving tonight, get packed now, essentials only," Kade walks away from Jade to his room, slamming the door behind him. Jade sighs sliding down the wall sitting next to her shoes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jade walks into the shop she often visits. Alec waves at her, his ever-present smile painted across his face. Jade walks up to the counter, her face unusually blank for being around someone she could consider a friend. Taking a deep breath Jade speaks up, "This is most likely the last time I'll get snacks from you, I am leaving tonight. Preferably-" 

"Non-perishables; granola, protein bars, water, juice, sweets. The usual you get before your 'missions.'" Alec cuts off Jade his smile on but now it's a bit smaller with sadness? Maybe? Jade nods her thanks at him as Alec gets the things for her. 

 

"It was nice knowing you these past 5 months Alec," Jade holds out her hand to him. He pulls the smaller girl into a hug, crushing the smaller girl in his broad chest. His chin rested on the top of her head. Jade froze momentarily, then eased into the hug, she wrapped her arms around him returning the hug a small blush on her face. 

"We'll meet again later on in life, don't be so sad Jade!" Jade leaves the store waving at Alec. He waves back his warm life-giving grin on his face. A small smile, not noticeable by anyone but maybe her brother is on her face. She walks back to the apartment. 

Walking into her bedroom she quickly set out what she thinks she'll need. She packs a few pairs of clothes into one scroll. Feminine products such as soap and pads into another scroll. In another scroll is medical things that they may need. And In the last two scrolls are food and drinks, obvious necessities. She makes sure she has everything she might need and the pouch is packed. Sighing she triple checks everything, not really wanting to move yet again. 

"Are you ready?" Kade peeks his head into the room, a hidden sadness at his sister's forlorn face. Jade nods her head putting all the scrolls in her backpack, adjusting it on her shoulder. Kade walks out of the room, Jade following behind him quietly. "You seem quieter than usual sis?" Kade keeps his head held high and faced forward as he walks out, Jade locking the door behind them. He secret peeks down at Jade, her usual happy smile for him, gone. Shaking his head he keeps moving forward trying to converse with the younger smaller girl. 

"I have just been feeling tired Big brother..." 

"Did you get enough sleep last night, I can carry you for a while if you want to take a nap." 

"No, I did get more than enough sleep last night... It's just..."

"Yes?"

"Nevermind... Where are we going this time?"

"Any place you would like to go?"

"Just somewhere warm, you know how much I hate the cold."


End file.
